Marin's Awakening
by oliness
Summary: Continues from the end of Link's Marin goes on an adventure to awaken others with her The story connects Link's Awakening with The Ocarina of Told in first-person from Marin's
1. Chapter 1: The Owl's Instruction

As I sang the whole ground, at once, was gone. The boys and the animals who were listening were gone. My father was gone. My body was gone. I expected that soon I would be gone.

Then there was only white, like when your eyes are burned by the sun and cannot make out anything. And I saw, below me, the sea. I sang to the oceans, and then I was a bird. I flew until I saw land, and came down on the beach.

An owl flew in front of me. He looked old, and slightly tired. He hooted at me, then spoke in a pleasant tenor voice, which seemed wise yet friendly:

"Marin! Marin who sings of awakening! You survived Koholint, the dream world. I have brought you from there and now you must go to a far country. Yes, you must. Hoot!"

"Who are you?", I asked.

"I come from the spirit of the Wind Fish. The island of Koholint was a dream, it lived while he slumbered. Now the Wind Fish is awake and free; the people of Koholint are gone. They were nothing save his in his thoughts. The Hero, Link, rose him from his rest. Indeed he is awake now. Hoot, hoot!"

"Then how am I here?"

"You were given your own spirit, a spirit apart from myself and the Wind Fish. Your desire was to sing to many lands. Now this is fulfilled. You have become a seagull, whose song can awaken the dreamers. But you are to use this gift well. Hoot, do you understand?"

"Yes, I've known. I believed that I was one day to leave that island and sing throughout the earth."

"There is a realm to the west, called Hyrule. From this land came Link. You were meant to meet him. His spirit appears in the world through every generation. It is the spirit of the Hero. Whenever evil comes and threatens the peaceful, he shall be born to protect them."

"I knew he was somebody wonderful. The kindest, most good-hearted boy I have known. Will I ever see him again?"

"Only if you complete the task that I am giving you. Should you succeed, you shall be reborn at a time when he is reborn. Then you shall meet once more."

"I love him", I said. And my heart, though trapped inside the tiny body of a seagull, became boundless joy at the memory of Link.

"Hoot! For him to be reborn the fairies of Hyrule must guard the people of the forest. Otherwise the Hero cannot descend again. Only the fairies can make the Hero's spirit enter his body, and only they can make yours enter a body where you can find him."

"Take me to these fairies."

"They are trapped in Hyrule, by the cruel magic of the Evil Man. You must bind this Evil Man, and awaken the fairies with your music. Only you possess the beauty of voice to rise them. Go now, to the west. Hyrule requests you. Hoot hoot!"

The owl flew so fast I could never catch him. I flapped my wings, and glided away from the beach. I was afraid of what was before me, yet heartened at finding Link again.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Land of Hyrule

As I flew I saw a stone tower standing below the clouds. It was surrounded by large, green plains and a jade forest. Was this where Link is to be born again? Shall I too be born here?

I decided to go to the tower and see if I could find someone to guide me. The owl had told me nothing about how exactly I was to awaken the fairies. Where were they? Who was this Evil Man I had to stop?

As I flew I saw that the tower was part of a large castle. There were guards all around, with spears and shield, standing in position. And beautiful fountains, whose water reflected the vivid sunlight. At the centre was a garden teeming with an array of gorgeous flowers. They had every colour and shape. A yellow, tulip-like one. Hundreds of tiny daisies. An enormous lavender-like plant with over a dozen petals. How I wanted to sing here! I could enchant all of Hyrule.

I flew down and saw a woman; an amazing, royal-looking one. She was wearing a violet overcoat, on which were gold brooches brighter than anything we had on Koholint. I felt that her soul was pure, and desired to sing for her. As she stood, admiring the vibrant garden, I perched on a hedge behind her and sang the Ballad of the Wind Fish.

I'm not sure how I sounded, if it was any good. I wanted to be a seagull so I could fly and sing to everyone, but I had no idea what a seagull singing is actually like. Maybe I should have instead wished to be a nightingale or a robin!

The woman turned and saw me. She smiled, and I kept on singing. She took something out of her coat. It was an ocarina, like what Link had back on the island. She started playing, and together our music lifted me to the beyond. Our song, I would say, awakened me. To understand it, close your eyes and feel the deepest love you have inside of you. The love which has been there always. See it in front of you, like a white and yellow gold light filling everywhere. With peace. With freedom. With a knowledge that you'll never finally die.

Then, I do not know how, my seagull body dissolved, and I was Marin again. I had on me the blue dress I wore back in the village. My height returned. Although I'm small, I'm surely bigger than a seagull!

The woman then spoke to me. Her voice was one of those very proper voices, not like how we used to talk back on the island. She was somebody important, but I could also tell that she cared for me.

"Greetings from the people of Hyrule. I am Princess Zelda, only daughter of the King. Your singing is delightful."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Was it Your Highness? Your Majesty? Princess? I tried to sound polite and say the right thing, but we had no royals in the village so I never learned the correct words. "I am glad Your Highness is pleased. I came away from my home to sing to people, and all I want is to bring them happiness."

"You are doing very well. My dear father would like it I am sure, even though the musical gifts in the family seem to have skipped his generation. What is your name?"

"Marin, Your Highness. I… I come from an island called Koholint. Yesterday it vanished, and I am the only one who didn't vanish with it. Well, actually, I think maybe there's a boy who made it out as well."

"Tell me, Marin. Did this boy wear a green tunic, and was he carrying a sword and shield?"

"YES! Have you seen him? I am desperate to meet him again."

"We have a long, long history together. Throughout time we are both born to protect the world. He is the Hero and I am the ruler."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not anymore. He freed this land of Hyrule from the Evil Man then left for a sea voyage. That is the last we know."

"He was shipwrecked on Koholint island. I found him and took care of him. Then he destroyed the monsters which controlled us, and the island disappeared. I haven't seen him since."

"I believe he has gone to other lands to seek new adventures. But I expected you. I have dreams which tell of the future. And in my dream there was a dungeon. In this dungeon a thousand beautiful butterflies were imprisoned. A huge pig covered the dungeon, growling at anyone who wanted to enter. He had horns to frighten off those who tried to pass. But then a bird came, singing a song which caused the pig to sleep. The dungeon opened, and all the butterflies left. When you came now, you sang the same song which the bird sang in my dream."

"It is called the Ballad of the Wind Fish. I have sang it my whole life, as I can remember."

"That song has a great power, Marin. Songs in this world possess magic. The right notes can awaken, bind, loose, and heal. It is something very precious, your singing. Use it well."

"Tell me how. All I want is to find Link again."

"There is a dark underworld to Hyrule. There, I am sure, must lie the evil I saw in my dream, but also the light that is trapped beneath. You must go to the catacombs beneath this castle. There you shall find everything I dreamed of."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Before you go, I will teach you a song. This is called the Hyrulean Anthem of Protection. We call upon it when we need to be safe from danger. Listen."

The Princess played on her ocarina, and I copied with my voice. Its melody was so lively that it stirred me to sing loudly; with a fast tempo that made all my body involve itself in music. I felt guarded. To my mind Link was present: his shield was before me and as I sang his sword was fighting ahead of me.

It was a long while before we stopped, but eventually the Princess put down her ocarina. "I've run out of breath, out of energy," she said.

"I love that song. We need to sing it again!"

"We shall, by the grace of Farore. Now, I must lead you to the catacombs. There lie, sleeping, those who wait for you."

The Princess took me through the castle. How much better was this than my house in the village! The walls were huge, chalk-white stone. The windows were covered with stained-glass pictures of kings, princesses, goddesses and fairies. We walked on a comfortable, smooth carpet. It was red, and looked royal. Back home we had just the bare wooden floor.

There were steps to the catacombs. A small stairway with no carpet. Down we went and got to a wooden door with no keyhole or handle.

"This door is sealed by the power of Hylia," said the Princess. "We invoke her in our spells to open and fasten the way to the underworld. If you are meant to undertake this quest, Hylia has already granted you the method to enter."

I sang the Ballad of the Wind Fish. It is my song, what brought me from the island, what flew me here. It is what will, I pray, bring me to Link.

The door opened forwards. As far as I could see there was darkness. "Be safe, Marin" the Princess told me. "All the blessings of the Goddesses are upon you. Come back and sing with me again."

"I will, Your Highness."

Then she hugged me. I'm an only child, but this was the embrace of a dear sister. I didn't want to cry in front of royalty, but I'm sure I was teary when I said "Goodbye Your Highness. I love you and promise to come back to you."

Then I turned to the catacombs and stepped through the door. It closed as I walked in. There was no light anywhere. What's there to see in all this blackness? I tried to find a wall to hold fast to. But nothing. Only the door behind me was solid. What's here? The dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Lighting the Underworld

When I lived on the island I never entered the dungeons. Even night-time had been terrifying to me. I used to annoy Tarin by wanting to keep the lights on all throughout the house when it was dark. He couldn't sleep with them on, but I needed them. I admired Link for going inside those awful dungeons. He is a Hero. I'm only a singer.

A small flame appeared in front, a bit to my left. It became brighter, and I saw a whole lamp around it. Then a flying thing, which held the lamp in its right hand. It looked like a black ghost, with a white coat and hood. The eyes were yellow, those very scary eyes you imagine demons have. A mist appeared as it moved closer, and everywhere became covered in a pale, chalky smoke.

Then it started to speak. There was no mouth, none I could see. Below the hood were those eyes. And nothing. Its voice had a horrid high pitch; screechy and loud. "I am a Poe, the keeper of this place. Follow my lantern, run with me."

I ran after the ghost, trying to stay behind its light. I still could see nothing else in the dungeon. I was moving through sheer blackness. My heart began to gnaw and the tips of my shoulders shivered. I'm afraid. I only wanted to sing. Not run through a dungeon.

Come on Marin, I thought. Link is the prize. Seeing him again.

I saw some light further onwards. Was that the end of the dungeon? The ghost was much faster than me, but I kept my pace and stayed about a few seconds behind it. As we went on, the light in the distance became clearer. It was red-coloured, like how the sky sometimes turns in the evening. The ghost stopped, turned to me and said:

"Awaken us. We are spirits trapped by the Evil Man. Release the fairies he has taken and bound, so our freedom may come."

Then he vanished. Who was this Evil Man? Would I meet him here in the underworld? If I do, how can I defeat him?

I walked into the red light. And before me was the most awful scene of my life. Bodies lying cold, maybe ten of them. They all had a tunic, green from what I could tell. Just as Link had. I touched the face of one - there was no warmth. The skin felt rubber-like, rough and stony. Were these the people who had come here before I had; gone on the same mission as myself?

My first dead bodies. I got that disgusted sick feeling - spit came to my mouth and my whole body shivered. I'll be dead. The Evil Man is coming. I'm another body here.

No, I'm stronger. I'm brave, I'm Marin. The Princess sent me to this horrid room. She knows I'll make it out.

The song she taught me. I needed it now. Raising my strength, remembering how we sang in the garden; wanting, although impossible, to help the people who died here - I addressed my voice to Link. May my music summon his strength, lock it in my heart, and let me fight the Evil Man. I hated that man, whoever he is. These people are dead, and killed by his cruelty.

As I was singing I saw a small, white light just beyond the furthest body. It rose to the middle of the room, and called to me: "Marin!"

My singing paused. It called again. "Marin, you've come!"

What was this creature? Only a point of light. I asked it: "Can you help me?"

"We need you." Its voice was simple and soft. Then a green colour surrounded the light, and wings appeared on its back. "I am a fairy, kept prisoner in this dungeon. All of us, the fairy race of Hyrule, are here."

"How long has the Evil Man kept you?" I asked, wanting to know more about this awful being.

"Since the Hero left our land for the sea. The spirit of evil came again, and his minions bound us to the dark. The blackness of his terror itself holds us. Awaken us fairies, dear Marin, so we can prepare the way for the Hero's return."

"I only have my songs. What shall I do to help you?"

"Behold, I give you a spell: Hylia's Light. With your music, cast it at the forces of the Evil Man."

From his wings came a yellow coin about the size of my hand. It had engraved on it the face of Link and the face of the Princess.

"When you see the minions of the Evil Man, hold this coin before you and sing. The fire it contains can destroy them, for they are of darkness."

"I don't know," I said. I was worried. "Do I have the strength? I've never fought anyone before. I sing to rabbits and young children. I don't fight."

"We need you to grow now, Marin. The spirit of the Hero is at work in your heart. You are the one the Goddesses have called."

"I promise you I want to do this. I love Link - the Hero - and dream of seeing him again."

"You shall, but you must succeed. Through us he can be born once more. Raise your voice to the shadows. You are of the light. Dispel the gloom-filled monsters; conquer the Evil Man."

"For Link and for you I'll try. Can you watch over me?"

"No. We are afraid of the shadows. We hide from them under the bodies of the dead. Humans have the courage we lack."

"It's me alone then. I'm scared but, both of us must remember Link. He's the one with courage."

"I must go now, Marin. The shadows are returning. Free us."

The fairy moved back down, and vanished. I looked at the coin again. Link is with me. The Princess is with me. I'll stay alive.

I walked past the bodies, and saw a strange pattern on the floor. Three triangles, with a space in the middle for another triangle. They may have been gold-coloured, it was hard to tell in the red light.

As I stepped on it, there appeared a few paces in front a completely black figure. Who was this? It looked partly human, with the shape on the outside resembling a tunic, and the top like a hood. It came closer, and I tried to make out its face. There were no eyes, just grooves which could be sockets. A shape like a sword was in its right hand, and in its left a shield. Was this related to Link? A shadow of him?

The figure raised its sword to me, and out shot a black bolt. I fell back, landing on the nearest body.


	4. Chapter 4: Battling the Dark

I was winded, but alive. Another bolt came at me; whipping past my face and striking a dead body. I turned onto my feet and ran from the shadow, wanting to escape to the blackness where I had been before.

Another shot came. I ducked and dropped to the ground, then leapt forward again. The bolt hit the entrance to the red room. Part of the wall collapsed, stones fell and dust rose up. I choked as I ran through, jumping over the rubble as I made it into the darkness.

Maybe I can hide here. Does he need light to see? Just then I realized that I had dropped the coin the fairy gave me. It must have fallen when I was knocked back.

I heard several bolts shoot in. Each one made a noise like the sound of a hedge being cut by a sword. There was no way to see where they went, I just hoped he couldn't see me in this place. But I didn't run away. I crouched to avoid the bolts. I had to get back in the room and find the coin.

I muttered the song of protection the Princess had taught me. Maybe it could defend against this shadow. And I prayed. Goddess Hylia protect my life. Goddess Farore protect my life. Hero Link protect my life.

More bolts came in. I sang louder. Come Goddesses, shield me. Bolts were hitting the ceiling, causing stones to fall to the ground and shatter. They'll crush me. I've got to get back to the other room.

I sang at the top of my range and prayed again. A crashing sound hurtled through the dark, followed by more stones breaking. Where are you, my protectors?

A bolt struck right at my heart. My breath went. Another one came to my stomach. I gasped for air. But I was standing. The protection must have an effect.

I dashed forward. Maybe I took two more bolts. But I could move. I was near the red room when I saw the shadow. Now it had eyes. Small white ones.

My breath went. The eyes grew bigger, then the whole dungeon lit up. Where to hide now? Its sword aiming to my chest, the being ran at me. I jumped left, falling onto rubble. Both my cheeks were grazed and bleeding.

Get through the pain, Marin. The room is open. The shadow ran just enough past the entrance.

Up again, I sped to the red light. A bolt shot at me, and I tripped on the collapsing stones. Falling onto my hands, I cried as they shook with the shock and pain.

The coin was there, in front, just by the furthest body. Grab it Marin. I dashed into the room, took the coin, and held it towards the shadow.

Never had I sung my ballad while terrified. Never while bleeding. Never while close to my life's end. But I sang to Link. My love for him was greater than this miserable dungeon and this enemy.

A yellow beam fired at the monster. Frantically it sent its bolts towards me. They absorbed into the beam, and the light reached his chest. The shadow started to fade at the edges. Then its hood disappeared. Then its shield. Then its sword. Then the head and legs. Soon the whole body was gone. Lastly the beam itself vanished.

Bless you and thank you, Link, I prayed. Bless you and thank you, Goddess Hylia and Goddess Farore. I know you saved me. Guarded me. To you I owe my life.

The green-light fairy appeared again. Along with eight other fairies, each of a different colour. They formed three triangles in the same pattern as the symbol on the ground. A single voice came from them:

"Marin, Marin. We are awakened. You have destroyed the Evil Man's nightmare form. Your wisdom, your courage, your power is great! Hyrule will receive the spirit of the Hero again. We go now to the forest, and prepare his birth. Live your days in this land. Rejoice Marin, we shall return you to a new body when the Hero is born."

We left the dungeon, and the Princess saw the fairies flying out to greet her. I walked behind them, still nervous about how to behave myself in this magnificent castle. The Princess smiled when she saw us, then ran to me and threw her arms right around me. "You conquered the nightmare," she said. "The Evil Man lies bound until after the Hero's rebirth. Hyrule has hope through you."

"I almost died. There was a shadow which looked like Link. It..."

"That's over now," the Princess said, releasing her arms from me. "You are hurt. Our doctors must treat you first. Then we shall have a great feast to honour your victory."

"Thank you, you have been so good to me."

"Stay here at the palace Marin. Become our court musician. Sing for all of Hyrule."

"I will. How many races are there here?"

"Over a hundred."

"I want to sing to each one of them."

"You may do so. I will ask my father the King to proclaim that his subjects are welcome to the castle. All my people deserve to hear your song."


End file.
